The Last Survivors
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: Four seasonal spirits and a spirit with angel wings were left. Two guardians were dead, one in a coma and another missing. Pitch is after them, he's killed everyone and now he wants to kill them. This battle has become more than just a struggle to gain belief. This battle has become a war that they can't win. Includes oc and RotBTD characters. Rated T for character death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

Many never knew how spirits are created. Few knew that they were created by the moon, either reborn or chosen. However not all spirits can be good, where there is good there is evil. Amongst the spirits the most evil is known as Pitch Black aka the boogeyman. He is the embodiment of fear and evil and will do anything to get what he wants. This time he had no mercy.

…

Jack Frost cheered as he flew on the winds through the air. It was near the end of winter and spring was about to take over. Jack was flying towards Burgess, his rebirth place and home to his first believer, Jaime Bennett. Now it was midnight in Burgess but Jack had wanted to see his first believer and have fun in the last bit of snow, which was more like slush now, before it melted and became unplayable in.

Jack landed on his windowsill like he had the year ago when Pitch was trying to destroy the belief of children. The days after his defeat were full of wonder, hope, dreams, memories, and of course, fun. Jack silently opened the window to his room and would have proceeded further if not for the figure standing next to him in his bed.

The figure had her eyes closed and seemed to be in concentration. Jack pointed his staff towards her and winter magic sparked at the end ready to fire. The figures eyes opened and she put a finger to her lips trying to tell him to be quiet. Jaime frowned slightly and tensed in his bed.

Jack lowered his staff as the figure once again closed her eyes and sprinkled small sparkles of light above Jaime's head. Jaime relaxed and smiled and dreamsand formed above his head showing a snowball fight with Jack. Jack tried to stifle his laughter when in Jaime's dream Jack had dumped a pile of snow on him only to result in Jaime jumping on him causing the two to tumble around.

The figure giggled quietly and waved to Jack to gain his attention. She gestured for him to go outside so that they could talk and he nodded, asking the wind to help him fly down. Once his bare feet touched the ground, the figure in the bedroom shot out of the window gracefully exposing two pure white angel wings. She looped in the air before landing in front of Jack.

She had a white short sleeved dress until her knees, a belt hanging loosely on her waist with a sword attached to it and a silver bracelet in mid position between her elbow and her shoulder. The girl herself was pale, but not as pale as Jack of course, and had dark brown hair with grey eyes to match. Jack glanced at her feet to see that she was also barefoot and smiled at the girl.

"What did you do with Jaime?" Jack shifted his weight onto his staff and fidgeted a little.

"He had a terrible nightmare; I was just pushing it to the back of his mind so that he wouldn't remember it. It was horrible, I prefer not to go into detail but it is something no one his age should even dream off" she glanced up at the window once again as if worried it would happen again.

"So you're like Sandy? You give kids good dreams?" Jack asked curiously.

"No, not really. I don't give them the dreams, that's Sandy's job, I just make their bad dreams into a distant memory so that they wouldn't be bothered by it. But I only do that to dreams if it's like what Jaime just had. I mostly just help them keep their naivety and innocence until they grow older. A difficult job when you're stuck at the eternal age of 15 really…" she shrugged slightly and stroked her wings.

Jack was curious to what dream Jaime had had that was so horrible but seeing as how uncomfortable the girl was at talking about it he kept quiet for now. He made a mental note to tell the guardians after he learned more about his new friend.

"So what's your name? And are you, like, a guardian angel or something?" the girl giggled slightly at being called a guardian angel but shook her head.

"I'm Skylar, but you can call me Sky, and no I'm not a guardian angel. I'm just a spirit with angel wings, chosen by the man in the moon" Jack examined Sky's angels wings closely and planned his answer.

"I'm Jack Frost, the incredibly handsome winter spirit and guardian of fun" Sky laughed at his intro and Jack found himself blushing actually. _That's weird… _he shrugged of his thought and grabbed Sky's hand pulling her with him.

"Where are we going Jack?" asked Sky as she began to flap her wings when she saw Jack about to jump into the air. He did so a moment later and the two were soaring through the air with Jack leading them.

"We're going to see the guardians! And wind says she likes how soft your wings are!" the wind playfully circled around Sky as if to agree and Sky shouted a 'thanks' into the air. Jack reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a snow globe, given to him by North after getting lost on his way to the North Pole for a guardian meeting for the fifth time. He shook it and said 'North's workshop' and threw it into the air.

The portal opened and the two disappeared into the swirl of colors, the portal closing soon after. Jack and Sky appeared in the workshop's globe room but gasped at the sight. The globe was destroyed, nothing but a pile of broken disfigured metal, small fires were still going in weird place of the room and walls. Broken glass was scattered everywhere and the worse of it, dead bodies lay across the floor. Most of them yetis and a few occasional elves and blood splattered everywhere.

Sky hid her face in Jack's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. They barely knew each other but the sight of the massacre was frightening. Jack surveyed the dead bodies, trying to see if there were any from the guardians. He almost sighed in relief when he didn't find any only to remember that the workshop was large and they could be somewhere else.

"C'mon" the two spirits flew by cautiously, avoiding the blood and the dead bodies. They tried to stare ahead to look for survivors or the guardians but the glazed soulless eyes of the dead bodies was hard to miss. Jack led them to the toy making room only to find more bodies and more blood. They avoided that as well and flew into North's study.

They landed in front of the giant door that led to North's study and Jack reached for the door knob but hesitated. He was scared, scared of what he might find but he had to be brave so with a deep breath he turned the knob and opened the door. With the door opened widely, Jack had wished he never opened it in the first place.

In the middle of the study laid, North and Tooth, both dead. Tooth had a bruise around her neck showing that she was strangled, her wings were ripped and unrecognizable and her arm was in an awkward position, probably dislocated or broken. North was worse, he had stab wounds in his belly and a stab wound at his heart. His large red coat was torn and covered in blood and his sabers were in his hands, covered in blood.

Tooth and North's eyes were still open and they stared soullessly at the ceiling. Jack wanted to cry, he really did, but found that he could not. Instead he ran straight for the two guardians and tried to check for any signs of life. When none was found he tried to convince himself that it was a nightmare that Pitch was messing with him. Sky knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from freaking out. She shook her head solemnly and closed the eyes of North and Tooth.

"We have to keep looking there maybe survivors" Jack shook his head, not wanting to leave his parental figures. Sky sighed and went to look for signs of life herself. The beat of her angels wings were the last thing Jack heard before he started tearing up. His tears froze halfway down his face but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away.

When no more tears could be shed he held the hands of both guardians and started to recall their tales in the previous year. The pranks he pulled, learning to drive the sleigh with North, Tooth panicking and checking his teeth and body to make sure he was okay after, Tooth doing dental checks on his teeth every day and North sneaking him cookies after she was done.

He stopped when he heard Sky clear her throat awkwardly behind him. Standing with her was Phil and a few other yetis and elves who had survived and Baby Tooth who flew over immediately to Jack with some of her sisters following behind.

"They were the only survivors I could find here. I'm sorry for your loss but we have to go. Phil says that the other guardians are in danger, Pitch attacked everyone here" Jack's eyes widened at the mention of the boogeyman and, using his staff as support, got up and led everyone to the sleigh. To their relief, the sleigh and the reindeer were mostly unharmed, frightened but unharmed. The remaining survivors piled into the sleigh with Jack driving.

Sky flew next to the sleigh with the mini fairies only Baby Tooth was with Jack, on his shoulder.

Phil took out a snow globe and grumbled out 'Bunny's warren' in Yetish before throwing it. They arrived in the warren to find the same thing as the pole only no blood. It was like the Easter incident last year all over again. Broken eggshells lay on the ground, the sentinel eggs were broken and destroyed, the dye river had floating eggshells in it and the mini fairies were practically about to pass out.

Some did pass out but Sky caught them and carried them instead.

"Look for the Easter Bunny, I'll check for surviving eggs" Jack nodded and cracked the reins shouting a 'hyah' causing the sleigh to go faster. One of the yetis spotted Bunny on the ground below a giant willow tree. Jack abruptly handed the reins to the closest yeti and rode on the wind to Bunny. Bunny had blood stained on his fur and cuts all over his body.

"Kangaroo, you better not be dead!" Jack checked for any sign of life and got excited when he heard a small pulse and slight breathing. Bunny was alive, hanging on the edge of death, but for now he was alive. Sky returned the same time the yetis landed the sleigh with the elves. Sky was carrying about 16 eggs and shook her head showing that she could find no more. Jack sighed and carried Bunny's large form, compared to his, bridal style.

"He's need help but we still need to find Sandy" Sky grabbed a snow globe from Phil and got the elves out of the sleigh.

"The yeti's can look for Sandy while we get help for Bunny" everyone nodded and the yetis climbed back into the sleigh and went off to Sandy's island.

"Where do we go now?" asked Sky while keeping the elves together.

"Mother Nature's forest" instructed Jack getting more worried about Bunny. He did not want to lose another friend. Bunny was like his older brother and he did not want to lose him when he could be saved. Sky did the necessary and seconds later they were in Mother Nature's forest. The forest was deadly quiet and Jack hoped that his seasonal sibling and Mother Nature were okay.

"Jack!" three voices chorused at the same time.

"Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup!" Jack was relieved that they were okay. They ran towards him with Toothless bouncing after them. They were not hurt but they did have blood covering them.

"Where's Mother?" the other three seasonals looked at the ground and shook their heads. Mother Nature was dead just like Tooth and North. Jack tried not to collapse from the sorrow he was feeling at another death and held Aster out to Rapunzel.

"Can you heal him?" Rapunzel gestured for Jack to lay Bunny down and she went to work on him with her healing hair. Jack turned his attention back to the others and found Merida and Hiccup staring at Sky suspiciously.

"Hiccup, Merida, this is Sky, she's a spirit with angel wings and she protects children's' naivety and innocence. Sky this is Hiccup, Spirit of Autumn, Merida, Spirit of Summer and the one healing Bunny is Rapunzel, Spirit of Spring. And now that I think of it how do you know the guardians?" Sky shrugged and messed with her wings, muttering 'everyone knows the guardians'.

"What happened here?" Hiccup and Merida explained what had happened with Rapunzel shouting in her own comments every now and then and Jack and Sky found that their story was similar to what happened in the pole.

The boogeyman had gone on a massacre in the pole, the warren and Mother Nature's forest, Bunny was possibly the only guardian, other than Jack, alive if Sandy could not be found. There was still no word from the yetis yet but Jack was more worried about Pitch.

What was he planning and why?


	2. Chapter 2

**I was actually having a conversation with my brother about this story. I was like 'hey bro wanna see my new story? Well you might not really like it'**

**Brother: why not?**

**Me: I sorta killed Santa…**

**Bro: what?! How could you! You killed Santa Claus T-T (irony is that he's older than me by a year)**

**Me: don't worry he's not alone. I… sorta killed the Tooth Fairy too.**

**Bro: WHAT! **

**Me: At least I didn't kill Sandy! He's just missing and Bunny is just in a coma.**

**Mom: *gives me weird look***

**Bro: I don't care! You killed Santa! T-T**

**Me: well, maybe I'll bring North back somehow…**

**Bro: who's North?**

**Me: Santa's real name is North.**

**Bro: what? Then why is he called Santa Claus? Where did the Claus even come from?**

**Me: *shrugs* I dunno, he's real name is St. Nicholas North. Maybe Santa Claus is a stage name?**

**Bro: Either way, you killed him T-T**

**What was really ironic was that he watched Rise of the Guardians before me and was trying to get me to watch it when it first came out. I was reluctant cause when I saw the ad ii got disturbed by the Tooth Fairy. That blood and gums line… Ew… **

**So I only watched it when it came out on TV and so you could imagine my shock when my brother didn't know North=Santa. **

**Anyway enough with my ramblings onto the story, review reply at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

"I'm managed to heal most of his injuries but he seems to have gone into a coma. There's no telling when and if he'll wake up but at least he's alive right?" Rapunzel tried to stay optimistic about the situation but how do you be optimistic when almost everyone you cared about was dead?

The yetis had returned earlier, they reported that they could not find the Sandman anywhere; he had just vanished without a trace. So that meant that two guardians were dead, one in a coma possibly never going to wake up and one missing. Mother Nature was dead and who knows what other spirits have been attacked and dead. Actually the yetis know, they sent a some to look for other spirits and found them either missing or dead.

It was a hard time for the five spirits and assorted creatures, not only mourning the death of others but possibly being the next targets. But one thing was going through their heads, why was Pitch doing this? They knew it was Pitch who attacked all the spirit, evidence of black sand and the yetis, elves and mini fairies having witnessed it, the only question was why did he do it?

"Everyone!" shouted Sky suddenly. All survivors turned their attention to Sky and she suddenly felt shy but now was not the time to be shy.

"We should move to somewhere else, most of you are injured and need a proper place to mourn and be safe. I would like to suggest that we move to my home. It should be big enough to house everyone and it is protected by a spell that should keep Pitch from finding us" no one answered, all too depressed to answer but it was Jack who made the first move. He picked up Aster, bridal style, and nodded trying to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

The other survivors followed suit and a yeti handed Sky a snow globe but she declined it politely.

"We have to fly there, my home cannot be teleported to" she explained. Rapunzel, Merida, the elves and the yetis went in the sleigh, with Phil driving, while Hiccup got on Toothless, Jack rode on the wind, the mini fairies were flying with Jack or sitting in his hood and Sky took off into the air first. Everyone else followed her directions and flew to her home.

When Sky began to slow down, they were above a forest and a village. Sky pointed to a large cluster of trees further ahead and flew straight in, disappearing suddenly. Everyone else stopped before they hit the trees except for Toothless who took control of the flying and dove in after Sky into the trees. Hiccup's head appeared and he told them to follow in.

Jack flew in followed by the sleigh and they found a treehouse. It was not very big but the area around the house was large so they could set up camp around there if needed. Sky was standing on the doorstep to the treehouse with Hiccup next to her and some crashing behind them. The yetis parked the sleigh and everyone got settled into rooms.

The few yetis shared a large room, the elves shared a room with the eggs and mini fairies and the seasonals shared one room. They left each other alone for now to mourn their losses, the seasonals mourned the loss of Mother Nature while the yetis and elves mourned the loss of North and their brethren and the fairies their queen and sisters. The eggs could only try to be hopeful that Aster would wake up from his coma.

A knock sounded on the door to the seasonals shared room and Sky entered and closed the door quietly.

"I don't want to be disrespectful, I understand you need to mourn but we must get away from here, the five of us" this captured the attention of the four.

"What do you mean?"

"You said this place was protected!"

"Then what about the others?" more questions were fired off by each seasonal spirit until Sky used her wings to send a gust of wind towards them, gaining their attention.

"I understand the confusion. We need to be on the move, the others will be safe here only if we are away from them. Pitch is targeting spirits he will not pay attention to the helpers, they were only in the way of his main target. If we stay here we are putting them in danger, I know I said that my home is protected but it still has its limits" Sky had sounded uncomfortable during her explanation. After all, if you had four grieving season spirits in your home and you tell them you have to go just as you got there you would feel uncomfortable too.

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed the Scottish princess, "If we leave then they will be unprotected! Plus leavin' will just put us in a position more vulnerable for Pitch to attack us!"

"Sky is right" Jack knocked his staff on the ground a couple of times before continuing, "Pitch is aiming for spirits, if we stay here we're putting any survivors we found at risk. Plus we can look for more survivors and send them here."

"You both gone crazy!"

"At least it's better than sitting around waiting for him to find us!"

"We will be in a position that will risk all of us!"

"And what's better saving us or saving them! They barely made it through their first attack, if we get a second one they have a smaller chance of surviving!"

"Of course you're gonna side with your new girlfriend Frost!"

"She's not my girlfriend! We just met today!"

"And yet you're siding with her!"

"It's called doing what's best."

"It's called choosing an outsider over your own siblings!"

"ENOUGH!" everyone shifted their attention to Hiccup, Toothless held his paws over his ears sensing the tension in the room.

"We'll do it like this. Jack who's plan do you go with?" Jack stood next to Sky and crossed his arms; "Rapunzel?" said person stood over by Merida nervously.

"Well I choose Sky's plan. By staying here we will put the others at risk and we can save more lives by moving out," and so with that they moved out and gave instructions to Phil and Baby Tooth to take charge. Of course they did so reluctantly but after seeing how they would not back down, they bid farewell and good luck.

The five took to the skies with Merida behind Hiccup on Toothless and Rapunzel carried by Jack. They flew side by side aimlessly before Jack suggested going to Burgess. He wanted to see his first believer again and possibly bring them to safety just in case with his little sister. They all agreed and flew towards Burgess.

**Review:**

** Cottontail: I'm glad you're enjoying it; don't worry about Bunny I still got plans for him ;) Don't kill Pitch yet I still need him to kill other people first!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

Burgess was always a calm and peaceful town. Not today however, the city was in flames, chaos was everywhere. No one knew what was happening. One moment it was peaceful, everyone was enjoying a normal day until their worst nightmares rose from the shadows.

People were running, they were panicking, they were dying but one thing was certain. They were overrun by fear. Many lay dead in the streets, with flames from nowhere slowly consuming their bodies, their faces frozen with fear. Those still alive were cornered by their fears. Spiders, ghosts, vampires, anything, their worst nightmares came to life and killed them slowly and painfully.

It was like a horror movie come to life. This was how the five remaining spirits found the small town of Burgess. Jack immediately handed Rapunzel over to Sky before shooting off for Jaime's house. The rest tried to help the towns' people. Merida and Rapunzel were put on the ground to get rid of the land nightmares. Sky, Hiccup and Toothless took care of them from above.

The effort was futile however. Those who were attacked couldn't see the spirits since they were too old and could not be saved. They tried getting rid of the nightmares only for them to fall apart into nightmare sand only to reform and continue its killing spree. But they still tried; they met up once again at the edge of the town having saved no one. At least one of them had saved someone. Jack flew down towards them carrying both Jaime and Sophie. Jaime had his arms around Jack neck and was shivering slightly; Sophie was being carried in his arms and was crying freely.

"Did you manage to save anyone?" everyone shook their head as they stared at the burning town hearing the scream of terror coming from it.

"Jack who are you talking to?" that's when Jack remember that Jaime and Sophie didn't believe in any of the other seasonal spirits or Sky. If they couldn't see them how would they protect them? He had to make them believe in them if he wanted them to survive.

"Jaime, Sophie, remember when I told you guys about my siblings, the spirits of spring, summer and autumn? Well they're standing in front of you but you can't see them because you have to believe in them. And my friend Sky is here too, she's an angel and she can protect you." Slowly Jaime and Sophie could see the other spirits and once Sophie caught sight of Sky, she jumped off of Jacks arms and ran to her.

"Bwing bwack mommy and daddy!" she cried while hugging Sky's legs. Sky picked up Sophie and balanced her on her waist.

"I'm sorry Sophie but I can't bring them back" this caused the little girl to cry more and a few tears were shed from Jaime as well. Jack handed Jaime over to Sky as well and she balanced the two children and used her wings to cover them and keep them warm. She hummed a lullaby to them as they cried and the four seasons tried to find more children. They returned once the two children were asleep and Jack was carrying two small backpacks.

In the backpack was everything Jack could find for Jaime and Sophie, clothes, books, pictures and their favorite stuff toys.

"I'll bring them to my home and give them a room" she shifted around to carry the two backpacks and two children. A difficult task but she managed to do it.

"Meet us by my lake, you can't miss it. Hopefully we can come up with a new destination by then. Be quick" Sky nodded and was about to take off when Merida stopped her and sprinkled them with a few red sparks.

"For bravery" she whispered and Sky finally took off. The rest did as planned and went to Jack's lake to plan their next place to search. They hid in a small hidden cave by the lake with one person on guard outside. They discussed on places to go to but the decisions were hard. They each wanted to go to different places and none of them really seemed that ideal.

Jack wanted to go check Sandy's dreamsand island for any clues to where Sandy might be and to get dreamsand for good dreams.

Merida wanted to go see the four elementals' cave. If the four elementals were still alive they had a chance of possibly beating Pitch if they were to encounter him.

Rapunzel wanted to check the animals' forestry. Her love for wildlife was obvious here and it was the only reason she wanted to go there.

Hiccup wanted to go back to North's workshop and see if they could talk with MiM. The workshop was the best place to actually communicate with him but knowing Manny he may not even talk to them so they would be there for nothing.

Rapunzel was on guard duty when Sky returned and the two went into the cave. The discussion grew harder and more difficult to choose. It was a hard time for them; they were only teens choosing a higher priority like this was difficult.

After a lot of arguing, and some fights between Jack and Merida, they finally decided to go to Tooth's palace. There they could get Jaime and Sophie's teeth so that they could be happy, dreamsand since Sandy's island was nearby then afterwards they could check the four elementals' cave. North's workshop will be a last resort place for them to go to. They stayed the night in the cave trying to rest.

Rest seemed futile to them, the faces of dead bodies struck with horror and fear plagued their dreams until they finally went into a dreamless sleep. In the morning they carried on in their travels and eased the tension between them by sharing stories of their past lives.

Jack told them of his little sister and how he died saving her and the many things he did before that. Merida told of her family and how she died saving her mother from a monster bear while her mother became one herself. Rapunzel told the story of her magic hair and being locked in the tower for all her life, only to realize her 'mother' was not her real one and she killed herself to save her friend and crush. Hiccup told of his adventure first trying to tame Toothless and facing the red death which caused his death and the need for a prosthetic foot.

Sky told them of how she was just an ordinary village girl. She would help around the village doing everything, from gardening to blacksmithing to even sword fighting. One day she died after protecting a child from drunken villager. Throughout the whole time she was trying to convince the child that it was a game so that he would not be frightened and have to grow up quickly after. One does not go through an experience like this without maturing afterwards after all; innocence was lost this way many times in her village. When she had awoken after her death she found her angel wings and was told by the moon of her new spirit status.

After the stories were told, the five arrived at the Tooth palace in Asia. They split up to look for the memory boxes of Jaime and Sophie and agreed to meet back in the main room after half an hour.

Half an hour later, the boxes were found by Hiccup who passed them to Jack who placed them in his hoodie pocket. They went to the next stop and searched all over the Dreamsand Island to find nothing. There was no sign of the Sandman at all, like he vanished off the face of the Earth. After multiple searches they decided to collect some dreamsand and move on. It was no use to stay in one place to long lest Pitch find them.

Once they had five bags full of dreamsand, Sky put two fingers in her mouth and blew a loud shrill whistle into the air. Two heartbeats later three hawks answered the call and landed on the arm of Sky. She petted the birds while the others tied baskets made from vines and leafs from Rapunzel and Hiccup and placed their cargo inside. Jack tied a note to the leg off one hawk and Sky sent them on the way.

"I learned how to call for birds and use them as messengers back in my village" she explained with a shrug. They continued on their journey and went to the elementals' cave. The cave was close by to Mother Nature's forest which would take a day to travel to by flight. The day's travel was a long a tedious one and had many arguments on the way. But the arguments were better than the silence between them which will cause them to think about what had happened the previous few days.

Once they arrived they did what they had to. Search the place and look for survivors. Those in the elementals' cave were not lucky however. There were no survivors at all, the elementals themselves were found piled together surrounded by their helpers practically swimming in blood. Black sand was found mixed with the pools of blood and the looks of terror on their dead faces only allowed them to come to the conclusion that they died the same way the people in Burgess died.

They sat together in the cave now. Merida made a fire and everyone was sitting around it, except for Jack. Sky had her wings wrapped around herself like a safety blanket, Rapunzel did the same with her hair, Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup and Merida was managing the fire. Jack sat off to the side his face blank as he tried to think of their next course of action.

Suddenly, an evil laughter echoed through the cave and a shadow went over the fire causing their only light source to go out. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the rock wall without command giving some light to the teens. Everyone prepped their weapons, Jack's staff was sparkling with winter magic, Merida had an arrow placed in her bow, the end on fire, Hiccup had his shield ready, Sky unsheathed her sword and Rapunzel had a frying pan with her. All was silent and at the slightest noise would they tense.

A nightmare appeared behind Merida first, she shot it with a flaming arrow only to be attacked by more. Wind carried Jack around as he fired ice blasts at the nightmares. Rapunzel and Sky worked together back to back swinging their weapons at the nightmare creatures. Sky flew up at one point and used both her wings and sword to take out more nightmares.

Toothless was firing plasma blasts everywhere until he reached his six shot limit then he resorted to using his wings and tail to smack at the shadows. The nightmares kept increasing and soon there was no more light in the cave. It was silent for a moment before Pitch's evil laughter was heard once again and there were two screams, a growl and three spirits running/ flying out of the cave.

Hiccup, Jack and Sky managed to escape and all three were panting at the exit.

"Where's Rapunzel, Merida and Toothless?" asked Sky in between breaths. All three eyes widened as they looked back at the cave and realized.

Pitch had them.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was an interesting and a little difficult chapter to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

Pitch's evil laughter sounded once again and the three remaining spirits tensed.

"Well look who's left. Just the three off you with nowhere to go and nowhere to hide" his voice was coming from everywhere yet at the same time nowhere.

"Why are you doing this Pitch? Why kill spirits and the people in Burgess?" asked Sky. Pitch laughed again and formed right behind her.

"You think I only killed the silly people in Burgess? No, my dear, I'm killing more people as we speak. My nightmares are everywhere; you think I never noticed your attempts to run? Once the last of the spirits are killed fear will spread all over and more people are going to die" Pitch said right beside her ear. Sky tensed as Pitch twirled a few strand of her long hair around his finger. She cried out as she swung her sword at him but he disappeared into the shadows once again.

"You still haven't answered why yet Pitch!" shouted Jack trying to locate the boogeyman. He shot a blast of ice when he saw shadows move to his right only to hit nothing.

"Isn't the why obvious Jack?" Pitch appeared next to Hiccup only for him to try to slam his shield into Pitch.

"Without the guardians there will be no one to oppose me and bring back belief. And without spirits there will be no new guardians. My nightmares have taken down every spirit except you five and once you're finished, I will rule again. The world will be destroyed and a new one will rise from the destruction, one ruled by fear" Sky placed her sword in her belt and grabbed Hiccup flying off with Jack.

Nightmares chased them close behind and the three went as fast as they could to safety. They ducked into a cave and Jack sealed the entrance with ice.

"We should be safe here" Jack hoped.

"But not for long, the ice won't hold forever we have to get out of here" Jack and Sky nodded in acknowledgement and travelled further into the cave.

"I'm sorry about your siblings and dragon" Sky said as Jack experimented with producing light from his winter magic. It worked and his staff worked as a light source as the three adventured on.

"There's nothing to be sorry about"

"But-"

"No, Pitch said that the five of us were left which means that they're not dead. Captured and hurt but not dead, there's nothing for you to be sorry for and nothing is your fault. You hear me Sky?" Sky nodded and Jack kissed her temple causing her to blush.

"Now we have to stick together. We don't blame you for anything so lighten up, the battle's not over yet. Once we win this, I promise to take you ice skating at my lake" Jack smiled as Sky giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this _very _touching moment but I just heard ice cracking and I think there's an abandoned town up ahead." Jack and Sky got startled and glared at Hiccup but stopped after realizing that he was right. They took off into a run as the last crack of ice echoed through the walls which only made them run faster. Sky spread her wings and tried to fly in the limited space but only managed to succeed in a hover near the top of the tunnel.

She grabbed Hiccup's arm and carried him above the floor which started flooding with nightmares. Jack started flying too late and his ankle got caught by a nightmare. He shoved his staff at it only to result in his staff getting ripped out of his grip and torn to pieces. Jack cried out in pain and Sky caught his arm before a nightmare got him.

"We're almost out guys!" Sky soared out of the cave and higher into the sky with nightmares still chasing them.

"Can any of you fly? This weight is becoming too heavy" Sky glanced behind them at the nightmares and swooped down closer to the town.

"I can ride the winds like Jack but I don't normally do it since I have my dragon" both Jack and Sky shouted at him to 'just do it' and like Jack had done many times, Hiccup rode on the wind. Sky let go of Hiccup and carried Jack with two arms while Hiccup flew next to her unsteadily.

"How do you control this?" Hiccup fumbled around on the wind almost crashing into Sky.

"Ask nicely" answered Jack simply. Hiccup gave the idea a shot and asked the wind to help guide him and it worked.

"Hold on Jack this is going to get bumpy" Sky dove straight for the town and spread her wings out when she reached the streets. She spun and turned around many obstacles and flew through a broken door off its hinges into a house with Hiccup in front of her. They flew through a large window in the upper level of the house and hid on the neighbours' roof.

Sky folded her wings closely to her body as nightmares flew by past the roof.

"Think they're gone?" just as the words left Jack's mouth nightmares appeared behind them and tossed them to the street. They had no time to react as they got surrounded by nightmares and Pitch appeared above them on a cloud of black sand. Pitch watched the three spirits fight with glee as they were slowly losing the battle. Some of the nightmares took the form of humans and one threw a dagger at Sky.

The dagger cut her along her arm below her elbow and it was bleeding quite a bit. Another nightmare threw a spear at Sky and it hit her wings and threw her back causing her to get stuck at the wall. She cried out in pain from the spear in her wing and Jack rushed to try to help her and defend himself at the same time.

Hiccup was doing just as badly. His shield got knocked away from his hands long ago and he had to control the leaves from the trees to defend himself. Not the best defence but it was enough for him to get enough time to grow pumpkin bombs. As Hiccup threw the pumpkin bombs at the nightmares, Jack tried to yank the spear out of Sky's wing. It was difficult since it was stuck deeply and with one final yank he managed to pull her free and freezing the nightmares that tried to approach behind him.

"We're not gonna win this Jack" Sky thrust her sword through a nightmare and was breathing heavily.

"We have to" he froze a nightmare but his powers started to falter. Without his staff he couldn't control his powers well enough.

"I got us in this mess and I'm going to get you guys out of it" at the end of the sentence, Sky shouted out Pitch's name. He held up his hand causing all nightmares to cease their attack on them and slowly descended towards them.

"I want to make a deal with you" Sky said still panting heavily.

"No Sky you can't-"

"Let her continue, this is very interesting for me" Pitch circled around her like prey as she calmly kept her sword.

"Release Rapunzel, Merida and Toothless, do not harm any of my friends and in return I will surrender myself to you" Pitch examined the girl in front of him and became disinterested.

"What makes you think that they're still alive? Even if they were, why exchange the lives of four and one dragon for one?" Jack held Sky's shoulder to stop her from doing this, it wasn't worth it but she pulled away and sent him a look that said 'I'm sorry'.

"Release them and I will pledge total loyalty and obedience to you but only if you spare them" Pitch considered the deal, weighed his options and smiled devilishly.

"Deal" with a wave of his hand Rapunzel, Merida and Toothless appeared from the shadows. They were unconscious but alive.

"Sky, no! You can't do this!" Jack shouted in protest. Hiccup was still shocked that Sky would even consider the deal in the first place.

"I'm sorry but you guys get out of here now" Sky pushed the two towards Rapunzel, Merida and Toothless and turned back to Pitch to face her fate.

**Reviews:**

**Extremists- thanks, I didn't realise this would make you cry… but still I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Guest – I think you mean update soon but I still appreciate your review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You know how Jack always calls Bunny a kangaroo and we all guess it mostly from his accent? Well I actually called a bunny a kangaroo by mistake. :3**

**Funny story there, me and my bro were watching Markiplier play Overgrowth (I think) then it was a battle with two bunnies but instead I thought they were kangaroos so I was all "Hey why are there kangaroos fighting each other? Oh wait their bunnies… Bunnymund is so gonna kill me for that :P"**

**Anyway, onto the next chapter, the beginning was really awkward for me to write. I actually had planned it out at one point but I waited too long and I forgot it so that was the most of it I could actually remember. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

Sky watched as her friends escaped from here, watching as they slowly ran off carrying the unconscious ones. She watched as Jack cast her one last glance before running faster and not looking back.

"And what assurance do I have that you will follow my orders without question?" Sky sighed; she had hoped she would not have to do this. She held out her arm, the one with the cut below the elbow, and covered the cut with her hand.

"This cut shall mark that from now and to the end of time I will serve the nightmare king Pitch Black. I will follow his orders without question and obey him. I pledge my loyalty and obedience to him as long as he does not harm my friends and this mark shall ensure this" the cut was glowing a dark orange throughout the spell and at the last word it glowed red and Sky fainted from exhaustion. Pitch catches her with one arm and watches as the cut healed sealing the spell Sky had cursed on herself.

"Such formality especially from someone still so young," he pushed her hair away from her face and produced nightmare sand in his hands, "of course I will need my own assurance." He sprinkled the sand into the wound combining it with the spell she had cast. The cut glowed black before finally sealing close and the spell was done.

…

Jack grumbled to himself in the infirmary of the treehouse. Somehow he and Hiccup had managed to get there while carrying two unconscious girls and an unconscious night fury. He really wished Sky had not done that. He knew how Pitch worked; he knew that Pitch would find some loophole in the deal and find a way to kill them.

He sighed to himself and looked over at the others. Rapunzel, Merida and Toothless had regained consciousness a while ago and were nursing their own wounds. They refused help from the yetis insisting that they could do it on their own. Jack got up from the bed he was sitting on and sat by Aster instead.

"Of all times for you to take a nap kangaroo" Jack told the sleeping form of Bunny, not expecting an answer.

"I'm a bunny mate. How many time do I have ta tell ya that?" Aster grumbled as he sat up. Nobody said anything and just stared at the pooka in shock.

"Why ya'll starin' at me like I rose from the dead?" Bunny took note of the surroundings and realised he wasn't in the workshop or his warren, "where are we anyway?"

"It's been a long few days Bunny" Jack started explaining what had happened while he was in a coma and Rapunzel let his remaining Easter eggs run into the room. The moment the eggs were in the room they started climbing anything they could find and cuddled closely to the pooka. It was actually quite funny to see and they would have laughed if the situation they were in wasn't so terrible.

"So where's Sandy now?" Jack shrugged and he fiddled around with his hoodie. He felt awkward without his staff; it was like a piece of him was missing.

"Still no sign of Sandy anywhere. We searched his whole island at least four times. The yetis are still keeping an eye out but hope is running low…" Aster frowned, being the guardian of hope this was something he did not want to accept. He was going to give them hope somehow.

"What can we do now Bunny? All the other spirits are dead and we are outnumbered 10 million to five" Jack asked the current oldest guardian.

"Well not all spirits maybe dead. There are still the angel spirits like yer' cobber Sky" Bunny said while petting one of his eggs like it was a pet.

"What do you mean angel spirits?" asked Hiccup. Aster shrugged but winced slightly from the sore feeling in his muscles. Healed? Yes. Muscles so sore until they felt like they would probably fall off any second? Definitely.

"Ya know angel spirits. Those blokes live in another dimension, nearly impossible to get to. They don't like ta come ere' and especially don't like to help people that ain't one of their own either" the four seasons all rose an eyebrow at that statement simultaneously. Again, someone would have laughed if it wasn't a serious discussion.

"If they don't like others then why is Sky helping us? And how would she even be here then?" asked Rapunzel while also instructing about six yetis on how to braid her hair properly so she could fight, if needed, easier.

"You lot obviously need ta get out more," they glared at Bunny and he either ignored it or didn't notice, more the former than the latter, and continued.

"Angel spirits aren't all the same. Of course there's gonna be the few rare ones that don't hate others. Yer cobber Sky must be one of them; after all, she was reborn by Manny wasn't she? That must've been why she doesn't hate ya'll. Another thin' bout' angel spirits is that they know certain, spells. They could be nothin', from turning' ya hair into spaghetti ta making a table come alive and start singing-"

"What's the point of all this? And how will this help Sky?" Jack interrupted getting very impatient.

"I'm gettin' there Frostbite. Now, the angel spirits all learn one bloody common spell called the _signum in nulla_ otherwise known as the mark of nah return. I'm assumin' that Pitch would know about that spell and make Sky do it. The mark of nah return is a spell commonly used by angel spirits ta make deals with mortals or other spirits."

"If they ever needed nothin' they find some desperate spirit or human and used that desperation ta make a deal with them and get somethin' in return. This mark ensures that they carry out their part of the deal but also allow a loophole in certain situations where they need something else. The loopholes usually involve the person the deal was made with, if the person did something against the deal the mark is broken, the deal is over and the victims who broke the deal are at the mercy of the angel spirits."

"There are several ways ta break the deal with an angel spirit. You could get the angel spirit themselves ta break the deal but they never want to so nah one uses that method anymore. If ya were really desperate to break the deal ya could try to kill the angel but that is easier said than done. There is a last method to break the deal but this one is rarer. You could try to use the loophole to break the deal but this is dependent on the loophole. Any questions?" The four seasons blinked at the pooka. He had gone off topic a little in his lesson but more information was better than none they guessed.

"How do you know all this?" asked Jack. Aster shrugged and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I used ta date an angel spirit a few thousand years ago" Jack sniggered at the thought and this resulted in a pillow to his face courtesy of Bunny. The other three seasons laughed at their youngest when he started pouting when the pillow fell off his face. Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for any signs of consent, Phil barged straight through the door (more like broke the door actually) with Baby Tooth fluttering awkwardly still in the doorway.

He started yelling something in yetish which obviously should be something good seeing how he was really happy. Bad thing was, no one in the room could understand yetish except for one winter spirit, who had never been so glad for Yetish lessons from North. He ran out the door the minute Phil was finished. Baby Tooth chirped and flew after him with the rest also following behind.

…

"Sky," the winged spirit turned to her new master and waited for her orders, "kill your ex-friends."

**Translation:**

**Cobber- friend**

**Nothin'- anything**

**Yay! I didn't kill Bunny! Well technically, I didn't kill him to begin with but at least now he can join the fight right? Hehe that rhymed… anyway now all that's left is too see if Sandy's dead. I still feel sorta bad for killing Tooth and North… No regrets!**

**Review:**

**Extremists: thank you! I'm happy that you enjoyed it, I hope I don't disappoint!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I took really long with this chapter but I was having problems with Bunny's accent. The previous chapter I used a translator thingy but it didn't work out so I had to figure it out mostly. But just try to imagine the accent kay'?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

"So ya all have nah new plans or nothin'?" Bunny and Jack were walking side by side along the corridor of the treehouse. The other seasonals were with Jaime, Sophie and a bunch of other kids playing around the tree on the ground below. When Phil had barged into the room moments ago excited it was because the Yetis and some mini fairies managed to rescue some children in a few towns and cities. Somehow they even managed to get a seventeen year old boy and two fourteen year olds, a girl and a boy, who still believed in the guardians.

Everyone was allowing the two last guardians some time to plan something. Bunny stopped at a window and watched the few children run around and play with Rapunzel while Merida and Hiccup were laughing over something and talking with the teenagers while watching out for their siblings and other children. Jack stopped next to him and watched them too.

"Good ta see the little ankle-bitters still all cheery and happy" Jack nodded and muttered a small 'yeah'.

"It's weird that they can see the place though" at this point the kids had managed to dog pile Hiccup and no one was really interested in helping him, not even Toothless who was actually laughing (?) at his rider.

"Don't think so much about it kid. Just be glad their safe here" Jack shrugged it off. He was more worried about their next move. They had thought for any other plan but they were all impossible. First they had discussed the possibility of any other spirits still being alive but Jack did not want to see anymore dead bodies and it wouldn't matter anyway since they _were _all in fact dead. This was confirmed by Baby Tooth who went out with her sisters in search for any spirits while also looking for children.

Then they decided to get help from the angel spirits after all and sent a group of yetis to go to their dimension to get help. Yet they returned three hours later with a grim look on their faces. They reported that the angel spirits had all suffered the same fate as all the other spirits. Their wings had been cut off so they had no method of escape and all of them were dead or just about dead and had no way of recovery.

Jack sighed in exasperation and tried making a decent ice blast without his staff. It worked for a second before dying out and disappearing.

"I wish Sandy was here, he would've had an idea or something" Jack whined. He made a mental note to practice without his staff after the whole fiasco was over cause he really doubted he could find his old one right now. The sound of a bell ringing behind the two guardians startled them. They turned around to find Sandy standing behind them calmly holding an elf.

"Sandy!" they shouted in joy and Jack hugged the dream maker. Bunny patted Sandy on the back while Jack practically suffocated him in a hug and somehow Sandy was still holding onto the elf.

"Glad ta see ya Sandy" Bunny had said when Jack finally let him go from the hug. Sandy shrugged and made smiley face and the area they were staying in.

"_Glad to be back_" it translated.

"Sandy where were you?" Jack asked curiously. Sandy made a picture of Pitch then the nightmares and finally a crescent moon.

"_I was attacked by Pitch's nightmares. Manny brought me to the moon and saved me_" was the picture's translation. Jack looked down in sorrow, MiM had saved Sandy but he could not save North or Tooth? It was unfair! If Manny could bring Sandy to safety why couldn't he bring North or Tooth or any of the other spirits to safety too?

"It's not fair…" he whispered softly to himself. Bunny patted Jack's shoulder since he could hear what he had said because of his enhanced hearing. Suddenly, Bunny's ears shot up again and moved around. He looked towards the window and saw the other seasons and the youths running towards the treehouse. Hiccup was on Toothless and they flew through the air and hovered in front of the window.

"You guys have to see this!" he exclaimed and pointed towards the forest. The _three _guardians flew/ jumped down from the window and ran towards where the edge of the shielding spell should be. In front of them travelling through the forest was Pitch.

He was standing on a cloud of his black sand with his hoard of nightmares galloping beside him. Jack was paying more attention to what Pitch was holding, his staff. He narrowed his eyes at Pitch as he neared closer until they were right in front of each other.

"You know Jack; _your _staff is quite the _stick_ it always appeared to be. Can't believe why you would still want to keep it around" he said mockingly. Pitch twirled Jack's staff around lazily and paid no attention when he 'accidentally' hit it against something or dropped it.

Jack clenched his fists at the disrespect towards _his _staff and stepped forward to give him a good punch to the face but was, unfortunately, stopped by Rapunzel. Rapunzel and Merida had just appeared after ensuring that the remaining believers were safe and protected to see what Pitch was doing to Jack's staff.

And no matter how much they would _love _to see Jack attack Pitch, they knew they were all outnumbered. Pitch laughed at the sight before him. He was sure he would win there was no denying it. Pitch gave the staff in his hand one more glance before carelessly tossing it over to Jack. Jack grabbed his staff but dropped it immediately, worried that it was corrupted or something.

"Oh please… I haven't done anything to it. I'm just making it interesting" Pitch said smirking. Jack wasted no time in grabbing his precious staff and holding it close to him. Frost travelled onto the staff and it glowed as it once again had winter magic flowing through it. The wind circled around Jack as it could finally do so once again. The others however were looking at Pitch suspiciously.

"What do you mean interesting?" asked Merida. Pitch faked a surprised look and grinned evilly once more.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" he snapped his fingers and a shadow passed from above. The surviving spirits looked up to the sky to see someone flying about and land next to Pitch. Unsurprisingly, it was Sky. Her wings were spread out widely and honestly it looked like there was no change to her at all except that the cut on her arm was now black and glowing slightly.

In anger, Jack shot an icicle at Pitch only for it to be deflected by Sky's sword which had been drawn incredibly quickly. She stood in a defensive position in front of Pitch, pointing her sword towards the other spirits. Her eyes shifted over to Pitch for the command to strike. Pitch smirked proudly at what he had done to his enemy's friend and said the word he had been _dying _to say.

"Attack!"

**Reviews:**

**Katie Guest: well you sound like my brother now… only he was more upset about North's death. At least we know Sandy's okay now right? I'm glad you're still going to read it and thanks!**

**Extremists: Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

At that single word all hell broke loose. Nightmares attacked everyone. Sky went straight for Hiccup but Jack shot an ice beam in front of her before she could get close, diverting her attention. Pitch had created a nightmare sand throne and was enjoying the chaos that was happening below him. Sandy was cracking his whips left and right turning any nightmares close to him into dreamsand but more nightmares were still advancing. Rapunzel and Merida were working together combining their seasonal powers to defend themselves.

Hiccup and Toothless had taken to the skies and were attacking from above. Toothless would fire plasma blasts while Hiccup used his crossbow function to his shield to attack the nightmares. Bunny was throwing his boomerangs practically everywhere. He had little room to move and he was almost swimming in nightmares. Suddenly a huge flurry of ice appeared and destroyed most of the nightmares surrounding the pooka giving him more room to move.

When the pooka felt a weight against his back instinct told him to attack it when he realized that the weight was extremely cold and he knew that it was Jack.

"Where's ya girlfriend?" asked the pooka while throwing and catching his boomerang like a boss the same time Jack froze a line of nightmares.

"Managed to lose her somewhere in the battle but she'll be back soon. The white hair is such a dead giveaway, maybe I should dye it?" Jack tried to joke. The two ducked and hit a nightmare that appeared behind one another.

"This isn't doing anything!" Jack shouted as the number of nightmares spiked tremendously and Jack grabbed Bunny's hand and took to the air. Jack started flying towards where Pitch was seated whilst trying to dodge and destroy several nightmares. Along the way he spots Sky attacking Rapunzel and Merida.

"I don't get it!" he shouted at Bunny swerving right past a nightmare, "Sky made the deal thing with Pitch to protect us in the first place. So why is she trying so hard to kill us?!"

"Pitch must have done somethin' after the deal was sealed. She should have at least some form of restraint" Bunny shouted while trying not to gag. Sky had spotted them out of the corner of her eye and was flying straight for them. She suddenly flew in their way and attacked them with her sword. Jack jumped back in the air, how'd he do that no one knows or really cares, but nosedived downwards instead and if Bunnymund had screamed that is a secret.

This did allow them to get away from Sky however since a direct nosedive would damage her wings due to the high amount of air resistance or whatever.

"With her guardin' Pitch like that, we ain't gonna go anywhere in this battle mate" Bunny had finally been able to say after the nosedive.

"Then we have to break the deal!" he shouted as he once again started freezing the surrounding nightmares. Jack slammed his staff against the forest ground sending a cold gust of wind and shards of ice getting rid of a quarter of the army.

"You said she did this ta protect ya that might be the loophole," Bunnymund looked towards Pitch who was laughing and clapping evilly at the destruction.

"Which means Pitch is going to have to hurt me or my siblings" finished Jack. Jack glanced at Pitch before looking back at Sky who was aiming at Toothless and Hiccup again.

"Distract Sky I got an idea" and Jack flew off straight for Pitch before Bunny could say anything. The Easter Bunny groans as he swears to himself that Jack would kill him or himself one day. Meanwhile, Sky had noticed Jack headed towards Pitch again and was about to fly off to protect the nightmare king when a boomerang flew straight in front of her, almost hitting her, diverting her attention.

Instead, she now flew for Bunnymund and threw herself at him causing him to fall over but he manages to turn it into a roll and gets up again. Sky was about to attack again when a dreamsand whip grabs her wrists and throws her aside. Surprisingly the number of nightmares decreased significantly but this was because of the battle between Pitch and Jack currently going on.

Pitch had gathered up most of his nightmare sand from his nightmares to protect himself from Jack's ice shards and the winter spirit was not giving up on it anytime soon. Jack was hoping that by constantly throwing ice at Pitch would cause him to attack back at him but the nightmare king was likely not going to do it anytime soon.

"What's wrong Pitch? Too scared to attack little ole me?" Jack taunted. Pitch said nothing in return and almost attacked him but stopped himself.

"So much for nightmare king, you can't even fight back for yourself!" Jack continued taunting. He was playing with fire but seeing how Pitch was practically about to blow, he didn't mind getting a few burns.

"Wait till I tell all the kids that their _oh so scary _boogieman was a _BIG. FAT. CHICKEN._" That crossed the line for Pitch. He slashed his nightmare sand at Jack exclaiming enough but soon realized his mistake too late. Jack didn't bother blocking the attack since that was what he had wanted and took the blow. The blow struck Jack's arm, the one holding his staff, causing him to fall from the sky.

Jack hadn't expected the blow to be very painful and winced at the pain but he definitely wasn't expecting to drop his staff and drop from the sky. Meanwhile, Sky slashed her sword at Sandy's sand releasing the hold it had on her and used her wings to block Sandy from grabbing her again.

She knocked Bunny down once more and pointed her sword directly above his heart. She was just about to plunge it in when she suddenly stopped right above the pooka's fur causing him to sigh in relief.

"The deal has been broken" she said monotonously and held her head afterwards. She helped Bunny up but suddenly turned around, knocking Bunny down again with her wings. Silently muttering Jack's name, she took off into the air and headed straight for Jack. Jack was still flailing around for his staff when he felt something, _someone_ catch him and his staff landed on his stomach. Jack grabbed his staff and felt the wind support him once again and, together with Sky, flew straight for Pitch.

With a final battle cry, Jack blasts the largest icicle he could make and launches it straight for the nightmare king. The blast takes the king by surprise and is embedded deeply into his stomach. He was about to pull it out when Jack appears in front of him and shoves the icicle deeper then Sky plunges her sword through Pitch's heart.

On the ground, remaining nightmares whine and stomp on the ground before dissolving and shooting towards the sky. Everyone stops whatever they were doing and stares as the nightmare sand circles and gathers around the dying nightmare king. It circles around more and more, slowly contracting into a ball before exploding violently. The result is nightmare sand slowly traveling downwards, turning into a sparkling golden dreamsand halfway through the sky.

As Jack and Sky land on the ground, a golden figure appears in front of the surviving spirits. Shining golden armour, tan skin, General Kozmotis Pitchiner stood before them, staring down at his own two hands before looking at them and smiling.

"_Thank you_" he said genuinely before fading into nothingness. And with that the battle is won, the war is over and a beam of moonlight shines over them all as Manny looked down upon them.

**It's not the end yet! There will be an epilogue after this I will try to get it up by the weekend but I'm pretty busy and 9****th**** August is my country's birthday so… yeah, really busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon and Tangled. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

"_My guardians, you have defeated Pitch and saved the world from what he has planned_" a voice rang in all their heads.

"North and Tooth, what about them?" asked Jack, hoping very much that they were okay or could be saved.

"_I am sorry but I was too late in saving them. They are gone_" Manny said with grief and regret. The three guardians bowed their heads but Manny continued.

"_I know you are all grieving but now you must start rebuilding. Now is the time for you to start anew and bring upon a new golden age with no fear and with the help of some new guardians_" Manny declared. The other three seasonals and Sky looked to each other than to the three guardians than at the moon in shock.

"Us?" asked Hiccup.

"You want us to be guardians?" repeated Rapunzel. Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup stared at the moon and each other in amazement however Sky frowned deeply.

"I mean no disrespect Manny but I would like to remain as I am now. I don't want to be a guardian; I do not deserve to be one" she says and hugs herself. Everyone else stares at her in surprise and Jack approached her carefully.

"You sure?" he asked. Sky nodded after a moment's hesitation and looks up at the moon for Manny himself to say something.

"_Very well. I will not make Skylar a guardian for now but when she is ready she shall claim her guardianship as the guardian of innocence_" Sky nods in approval and Jack gives her a side hug. Manny then turns his attention to the new guardians and has them take the oath.

"_You are now all guardians, Merida, guardian of courage, Hiccup, guardian of change and Rapunzel, guardian of creativity. Do your jobs well_" he declares finally and the moonbeam fades away back to the moon as the clouds cover it once more.

"So now what?" asks the new guardian of courage. Everyone exchanges glances with one another.

"We start over" says Sky and Jack simultaneously. They smile at one another and Jack wraps an arm around her waist. A beam of light envelopes them as the sun rose upon the horizon marking a new beginning.

Sacrifices were made, tears were shed and all may have seemed lost but the guardians will fight fear to the end and bring about the golden age once again. It will not be easy but it never is. One thing is for sure though.

The guardians will always protect what they care about the most.

**The end! Whew, short epilogue but hard to write cause I can't believe this is already over! Thanks for reading my little story and goodbye!**


End file.
